


Headlines and Holiday Parties

by SilverAmoebasquid



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 2nd gen captains, But it's a fun time for them all anyway!, Christmas, Except for Kenjirou. Because he suffers., It's litttttttt, M/M, Partyyyyyyyyyyy, That's all this is really is just Kenjirou suffering from sunup to sundown, Why won't Ao3 let me tag EnnoAka as a relationshipppp whyyy, not really they're all nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8862181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverAmoebasquid/pseuds/SilverAmoebasquid
Summary: The second gen captains feel like getting together for a nice relaxing evening together around the holidays to celebrate Christmas! Unfortunately nothing they ever do together ever ends up how they planned and this is no exception!





	

**Terushima:** Hi guys hows it going???

**Shirabu:** Oh no. What did you do now, Yuuji?

**Yahaba:** I’m... with Shirabu on this one. I don’t like the look of this.

**Terushima:** You’re so mean!! I’m not up to anything!!!!!

**Akaashi:** whatever it is, i don’t want to be a part of it.

**Ennoshita:** Now guys let’s just hear him out. Keiji, you dont know what hes gonna say.

**Akaashi:** i don’t need to hear to know it’s a bad idea whatever it is.

**Futakuchi:** Teru I am behind you bro what is your plan!!!?

**Yahaba:** Kenji don’t take his side!

**Terushima:** GUYS ITS NOT BAD JUST LISTEN!!!!

**Terushima:** I was just going to ask if the six of us were exchanging gifts for Christmas?!????

**Futakuchi:** PFFFFTTTTT WHAT THE HELL TERU WE’RE NOT A GROUP OF SOCCER MOMS IN A BOOK CLUB WE’RE NOT “EXCHANGING GIFTS”

**Ennoshita:** It’s actually kind of a sweet idea. I mean with how close we've all gotten this year??

**Yahaba:** uhhhh no I agree with Kenji, can we do something more manly?

**Ennoshita:** What do men do during the winter? Watch sports? Play billiards?

**Futakuchi:** Logging.

**Ennoshita:** Pardon me

**Futakuchi:** Real men spend the winters chopping down giant trees

**Futakuchi:** With our bare hands

**Futakuchi:** Wearing shorts

**Futakuchi:** Talking about how not cold we are

**Futakuchi:** Right Shigeru?

**Yahaba:** I’m never taking you to find a Christmas tree ever again.

**Terushima:** oh my gosh... Futa, man up... but really guys, can we do something together?

**Shirabu:** Yuuji, you know what you’re getting from me for Christmas?

**Terushima:** WHAT!????

**Shirabu:** A minivan for carting all our kids to soccer practice

**Yahaba:** LMAO

**Yahaba:** Shirabu: 1, Terushima: 0

**Futakuchi:** I can see the headlines now: Short Angry Child Fatally Burns Boyfriend for Total K.O.

**Shirabu:** Here’s a headline for you, IM NOT SHORT

**Yahaba:** Headline: CALM DOWN. BOTH OF YOU.

**Terushima:** Okay forget the gifts thing, let’s just all hang out at some point like we used to, just us, no volleyball or school or kouhai

**Shirabu:** or locking people in beach cabins

**Shirabu:** Yahaba

**Ennoshita:** I still think this sounds like fun.

**Akaashi:** I guess I’d come.

**Terushima:** Great! Do we want to come to my place?

**Akaashi:** Chikara doesn’t trust your dogs

**Ennoshita:** They look at me weird

**Shirabu:** They look at everyone weird

**Shirabu:** They just are weird. Get over it.

**Terushima:** You’re the one who made me shut them out in the hall the other night, Kenjirou.

**Shirabu:** We were sleeping, I didn’t want them staring at me all night

**Yahaba:** First of all, let’s keep things pg here guys. Second of all, I don’t think they like me either.

**Futakuchi:** That’s because you smell like your puppy and they don’t like it.

**Terushima:** Okay okay I get the picture. You guys don’t like my dogs. Fine. Then someone else needs to volunteer their house.

**Akaashi:** Mine is far away.

**Ennoshita:** My kitchen is being remodeled. It’s kind of a mess.

**Yahaba:** I mean we could come to my house, but we’d have to deal with my sister and I don’t.... 

**Akaashi:** I’m pretty sure she was flirting with me last time.

**Yahaba:** Yeah that. (sorry akaashi)

**Ennoshita:** Yeah but the face she made when I kissed you was great. Let’s go to Yahaba’s.

**Yahaba:** No

**Akaashi:** no.

**Futakuchi:** I mean if we want to be silent after 9pm we can crash at my place.

**Yahaba:** I still fail to understand how two people so anal can end up with a kid like you.

**Ennoshita:** Yahaba don’t call his parents anal...

**Yahaba:** I also call them mom and dad sometimes. don’t worry about it

**Terushima:** ...Kenjirou, you’ve been very quiet.

**Shirabu:** My house burned to the ground.

**Futakuchi:** Shirabu pulling excuses out of his ass was the final piece we needed to make this conversation complete...

**Terushima:** So are we going to Kenjirou’s then?

**Shirabu:** A raccoon with rabies got in and the house is under quarantine

**Terushima:** I was over there two days ago.

**Shirabu:** It happened one day ago.

**Ennoshita:** so what day do we want to do this?

**Shirabu:** Thursday. My parents won’t be home all weekend so I’ll have time to clean up the mess we make before they see.

**Yahaba:** Works for me. Any objections?

**Shirabu:** I have many objections.

**Futakuchi:** Teru, I thought you said his obedience training was going well?

**Futakuchi:** At least your actual dogs are well behaved.

**Shirabu:** My parents won’t be home until Monday.

**Shirabu:** That means no one will find your body for three days.

**Shirabu:** How does that make you feel?

**Terushima:** Kenjirou

**Shirabu:** Fuck all of you.

**Terushima:** Kenjirou.

**Shirabu:** Fine. Sorry. I’m happy to have you all over.

**Terushima:** Good Kenjirou

**Akaashi:** Isn’t it supposed to snow that day.

**Ennoshita:** All the more reason to spend it together with friends doing stuff you love!

**Futakuchi:** If “doing” stuff you love is on the agenda then Shigeru and I are out.

**Futakuchi:** Right?

**Futakuchi:** Babe?

**Yahaba:** I am. So ashamed of you...

**Futakuchi:** I’m here all week, nerds

**Shirabu:** You’re no longer invited.

**Yahaba:** What if I smuggle him in under my coat?

**Shirabu:** Why do you all hate me

 

Shirabu may have been reluctant to have guests, but he was nothing if not courteous. He opened the door for Ennoshita and Akaashi as he had for Futakuchi and Yahaba.

“I should’ve guessed you would already be here.” Ennoshita kicked his shoes off and glanced into the kitchen where Terushima was digging through a cabinet.

Terushima closed the door and tossed a box of crackers onto the counter, popping a few into his mouth. “Buddy, I live here now.”

Shirabu rolled his eyes and grabbed a glass of milk out of Terushima’s other hand and took a sip. “Yeah, he won’t fucking go home.”

“Kenjirou, I can’t leave you alone here in this big house! You need companionship!”

“If I wanted companionship I could get a pet or something.”

Futakuchi looked over from the couch. “If I were your pet, I’d run away. You should be thankful for what you do have, even if it is... that.” He gestured offhandedly to Terushima.

“Kenji! Manners!” Yahaba smacked his boyfriend.

Terushima grinned slyly and chucked a couple crackers at Futakuchi.

“Stop!” Shirabu yanked on Terushima’s shirt, tipping a bit of milk out of the glass onto the floor. “Look what you did!”

Terushima swiped at the mess with his foot, the milk soaking into his sock.

“Yuuji, that’s gross!”

Terushima wiped the bottom of his foot on top of Shirabu’s bare one, causing a string of expletives and loud laughter along with more milk on the floor.

Yahaba had taken to eating the crackers that had been thrown onto the couch.

Futakuchi whined that they were his by right.

Akaashi sighed and grabbed his coat back off the hook. “Chikara, I can’t do another night of this...”

Ennoshita heaved a sigh and pulled Akaashi out of his coat. “Please be the mature one here, Keiji,” he said under his breath. “Even if you’re the only one...”

Akaashi just looked exasperated. “Headline of the day: Teen Dies of Stupid Friends.”

Futakuchi popped back up from the couch. “Headline, these crackers are  _ amazing _ and Teru should throw some more at me.”

Shirabu’s life flashed before his eyes as he watched Terushima grab for the box of crackers. Shirabu's foot slipped on a bit of spilt milk and he went down hard before he could reach Terushima, watching the box soar through the air, crackers flying out of the opened top.

The box hit Yahaba in the face and dumped crackers all over the couch.

Shirabu was yelling, Terushima was laughing, Yahaba was moaning and clutching his face, Futakuchi was both trying to help him and eat crackers, and Ennoshita and Akaashi were standing in the foyer looking baffled.

“Can we  _ please _ leave?” Akaashi tugged on Ennoshita’s arm.

Ennoshita pushed Akaashi behind him to stand in the middle of the mayhem. “GUYS. SHUT. THE FUCK. UP!”

The entire house fell silent as everyone looked at Ennoshita.

Suddenly a beeping arose from the kitchen.

Nobody moved.

“What is that.” Ennoshita stated rather than asked.

“Oven,” Shirabu said.

“Pizza,” Terushima supplied.

“Please go get it.” Ennoshita exhaled and everyone relaxed slightly.

Shirabu stood up to take care of it and everything slowly resumed. Futakuchi kissed Yahaba’s cheek where he’d been hit then jammed crackers into his mouth. Yahaba helped him “clean up” and Terushima went to find a paper towel to mop away the milk on the floor.

Ennoshita let out a breath and Akaashi took his hand.

“Nice one. I can’t believe that actually worked.”

Ennoshita planted a kiss on Akaashi’s cheek. “Thanks. Let’s go see if they need help in the kitchen.”

Akaashi stole another kiss before following his boyfriend.

 

Shirabu had made the wise choice of making two pizzas and selecting paper plates for them tonight.

The six of them flopped on the couches in the living room, Futakuchi digging for more crackers in the couch cushions. Terushima took control of the TV remote, flipping through channels quickly.

“This is really good pizza.” Yahaba said, thoughtfully chewing.

“Thanks!” Terushima exclaimed, pausing his channel surfing.

Shirabu took the remote to continue flipping.

“It doesn’t taste store-bought.” Ennoshita considered his slice.

Terushima beamed “Kenjirou and I made it earlier this afternoon actually!”

Shirabu blushed and changed the channel with renewed ferocity.

Futakuchi laughed. “That’s so domestic! Teru, I think you’re gonna need that minivan after all!”

Terushima laughed. “I’ll cart the kids to soccer practice—”

“Volleyball,” Ennoshita inserted.

“Tuba lessons.”

“Kenji!”

“Shirabu’s nerd-isms are bound to come out somewhere.”

“Our first child is going to be the next Mozart, just you wait and see,” Terushima gently placed his hand over Shirabu’s stomach.

Shirabu smacked Terushima’s arm away with the remote.

Futakuchi laughed. “Our first child is going to out-genius your Mozart child tenfold.” He sent a challenging look to Terushima while slipping his hand under Yahaba's shirt in an effort to out-affection Terushima.

Yahaba giggled. “Unless he takes after you. In which case he’ll be a street racer.”

“Maybe it’s a girl,” Futakuchi challenged.

“Then she will be a badass lady street racer.”

Futakuchi leaned back contentedly. “I’d be alright with that.”

“You people are literally  _ so dumb. _ ” Shirabu huffed.

Ennoshita had been watching the scene with unamusement written all over his face from the other side of the couch. “I have to take Shirabu’s side on this one.”

Akaashi suddenly stood up and reached over to yank the remote out of Shirabu’s hand. “We’ve been through all the channels. Twice!”

Shirabu glared. “Until they stop talking about babies, I don’t know what else to do.”

Akaashi gestured at the other members of the party who had fallen silent at the raised voices. “They’re quiet. Please, I can’t handle the channel surfing anymore.”

Shirabu grabbed the remote back, careful not to drop the slice of pizza in his other hand.

“Oh, can we watch a movie!?” Terushima was already standing up.

“Yes!! Let’s watch Jaws!” Yahaba yelled.

“Shigeru, why do you like that movie so much!?” Futakuchi shook him by the shoulders, probably dripping pizza sauce everywhere from the half-eaten slice he clutched between two fingers of one hand.

Yahaba smiled as his head bobbed back and forth. “It’s funny!”

Futakuchi stopped shaking Yahaba to give him a horrified look.

Terushima laughed. “I know what we can watch! Kenjirou, hold my pizza!”

“I don’t have free hands, Yuuj—”

Terushima shoved his slice into Shirabu’s mouth, making Ennoshita laugh out loud.

Shirabu put down the remote and pulled the pizza out of his mouth to set on Terushima’s disregarded plate.

“Is this a Christmas movie?” Yahaba asked as Terushima popped the disk in.

“You like Christmas movies,” Futakuchi reminded him.

Yahaba popped the last bit of pizza into his mouth and crossed his arms. “Well, it’s not Jaws.”

“Nobody else likes Jaws, Yahaba,” Akaashi sighed.

“Shh!! Guys, pay attention!” Ennoshita said as the movie started.

They were mostly quiet and still aside from Akaashi getting up to grab more pizza on three separate occasions, Futakuchi getting some more pizza that Yahaba ended up eating and Terushima and Ennoshita’s occasional commentaries on the characters and story-telling in the film.

Ennoshita leaned back against Akaashi and started arguing with Futakuchi over one of the actresses, Shirabu started falling asleep, Yahaba was tugging on Futakuchi’s shirt for him to go get more pizza, Terushima was bouncing slightly on his couch cushion, the gentle rocking only lulling Shirabu closer to sleep...

 

Without warning the lights and TV all shut off at once. Somebody let out an undignified squeak, though no one knew who, except, of course, for whoever it was who squeaked.

“Um,” Futakuchi broke the momentary silence. “So that happened.”

They all moved clumsily in the darkness and after a second, a beam of light leaked in as Terushima drew the curtains back a few centimeters.

“Holy shiitake!” He yelled.

“What?” Futakuchi stood up to join him at the window.

The six gathered around the window to see snow piled up against the side of the house, the sky completely white with more swirling ice.

Akaashi sighed. “I told you people it was going to snow today.”

“This isn’t snow,” Yahaba yelled, “this is the frickin’ snowpocalypse!”

Shirabu looked around the room. “So the power’s out as well...”

Ennoshita pulled his phone out of his pocket. “Let me find a news source. Usually, outages like this only last a few minutes at most.”

Terushima stepped away from the window. “We should find some candles or flashlights for now until the lights come back.”

Shirabu joined him, navigating the dark house into the kitchen where he grabbed a flashlight from a drawer.

Terushima grabbed another from the hall closet.

“Why do you know where things are in my house?” Shirabu grumbled.

“I said earlier, I live here now.”

Shirabu sighed as Terushima bounced back to the living room, shining the flashlight beam around wildly.

Yahaba flopped on the couch, sighing. “Headline: Longest Momentary Blackout Ever.”

“Headline: Shigeru’s Afraid of the Dark,” Futakuchi teased.

Yahaba sneered at his boyfriend. “Headline: Kenji’s a Bad Boyfriend.”

Shirabu glared at the both of them. “Stop saying ‘headline’ in front of everything. This is like hashtags except worse!”

Terushima smirked. “Headline: Secret That Short Salty Teen Never Learned How To Use Hashtags Is Revealed!”

“SHUT UP!”

Ennoshita put his hands out to silence everyone, though even he looked like he was holding back a smile. “Guys, let’s keep the shouting to a minimum. I know we’re all a little scared—”

“I’m not afraid of the dark,” Yahaba grumbled.

Akaashi rolled his eyes. “It’ll be over in a second and we can keep watching this shitty movie.”

Ennoshita blinked at him. “Shitty movie, the director did a great job with it, I think.”

“Storyline’s still dumb.”

Ennoshita ignored Akaashi. “How about we do something else instead. Card games?”

They collectively gathered in a circle on the floor while Terushima grabbed a deck of cards off a side table.

“Conveniently right here,” Terushima said, shuffling.

“Were you two playing cards earlier?” Yahaba asked.

“Mhm! Kenjirou is trying to help me work on my poker face.”

“So were you guys playing poker?”

Shirabu rolled his eyes. “No, we were playing old maid. He literally sucks.”

Futakuchi burst out laughing. “Oh good, we can play something that needs discretion like BS or poker and be guaranteed to at least not lose.”

Terushima pouted and laid down across Shirabu's lap. “Kenjirou, you're supposed to defend me!”

Shirabu laughed. “It's true though. Let's play BS so we can watch Yuuji miserably try to lie.”

“No!” Terushima sat back up. “I wanna play—”

At that moment the lights flickered back on.

“52 PICKUP!!” Terushima yelled in the moment of confusion, flinging the deck of cards everywhere.

“YUUJI, FOR FUCKS SAKE!” Shirabu screamed, punching Terushima's leg.

Terushima laughed while the others looked on in varying states of distress.

Akaashi ignored the war taking place on the floor and switched the tv back on, finding a news channel to watch for updates.

Yahaba and Ennoshita started picking up the scattered cards, seeing as Shirabu was sitting on Terushima's back, wrenching his arm behind his back.

“I'm sorry!” Terushima wailed into the carpet. “Kenjirou don't kill me!”

Shirabu rolled his eyes and freed Terushima, gratefully taking the stack of cards from Yahaba.

“Kenjirou, we have to make hot chocolate!” Terushima grabbed the cards and stuffed them into their box.

“I second this!” Futakuchi said loudly.

Shirabu was dragged to his feet by Terushima, who promptly let go again and ran for the kitchen, sliding on his socks on the wood floor.

Shirabu stumbled and followed after him.

Akaashi finally found a good news channel and everyone paused to listen.

“What are they saying about the snow?” Shirabu called from the kitchen, trying to keep Terushima from pouring too many mini marshmallows into the six mugs.

“Oh shit...” Yahaba took his eyes off the screen to yell back to the other room. “Not good. It's not stopping and there's been damage to power systems already. They're saying more blackouts could happen, and for longer periods of time!”

Shirabu carefully carried the tray of warm drinks over to the living room, avoiding Terushima dancing around him. He set the tray down and frowned at the TV. He sipped his own drink, wincing slightly as it burned his tongue. The news certainly didn't look hopeful.

“Wait, if it's gonna keep snowing, that means we're all going to have to stay here for the night!” Terushima yelled.

Shirabu's posture slumped.

“Sleepover!!!” Futakuchi high fived Terushima excitedly.

“Shirabu, are you okay with this?” Ennoshita asked, a bit softer.

“What, yeah, I'm fine. I just—”

Terushima grabbed Shirabu around the waist. “You said I was going to have to go home to spend time with my own family tonight! But hah! I'm staying over again!”

Shirabu struggled to keep from spilling hot chocolate. “Yeah, that. I was looking forward to getting some actual sleep tonight alone.”

Ennoshita snickered. “You stay up until like 1am, Shirabu. What are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about this damn rooster waking up at the asscrack of dawn and bothering me.”

Terushima planted a quick kiss on Shirabu’s cheek. “You know you love our mornings.”

Shirabu pushed him away sharply. “Get off me! You’re the worst in the mornings and you know it.”

The power shut off once again.

They all groaned in frustration.

Shirabu sighed. “Alright, I’m getting some stuff from the basement. Yuuji, come with me.”

Terushima took one of the flashlights and headed toward the basement door with Shirabu.

“What are we getting down here?” Terushima asked.

Shirabu took the flashlight and shone it on some metal shelving against the wall. “We have a lantern and some candles down here. I don’t know how long this outage is going to last so we should get something better than just two flashlights.”

Terushima grabbed the flashlight back and pushed aside a few boxes, finding the lantern easily.

Shirabu glared. “Seriously, why can you get around my house better than I can?”

“You sleep really late. I like exploring. It adds up. Here are the candles too,” Terushima said, picking up a small box.

Shirabu rolled his eyes and turned back toward the stairs, immediately smacking his hip on the edge of a counter.

“Fuck!” he yelled, eyes watering.

Terushima put down the stuff he was holding to put his hands on Shirabu.

Shirabu tried waving him off. “Yuuji, I’m fine.”

Terushima rubbed his thumb under the waist of Shirabu’s pants, making him wince slightly. “Just a bruise,” he said softly.

“Yeah, I know. I said I was fine.” Shirabu glared.

Terushima pulled him into a kiss regardless, holding his side gently.

A sudden flash lit up the room. “Ugh, guys, nasty!”

The pulled away to see Yahaba standing in the doorway, an innocent smile on his face and his phone in his hand, the camera pointed at them.

Terushima laughed, Shirabu blushed.

Shirabu didn’t realize that Terushima had tugged his jeans down a few centimeters until his warm hands were tugging them back up.

“Yuuji!” Shirabu yelled. “Don’t do that!”

Terushima shone the flashlight directly onto Shirabu’s face. “You’re blushing!”

Shirabu flung him away and went after Yahaba who was already sprinting up the stairs.

“Headline, Gay Couple Caught Doing Scandalous Activities in the Basement!” Yahaba yelled, throwing his phone as he hit the top step. “Kenji, catch!”

Shirabu leapt forward and tackled Yahaba, but the phone had already left Yahaba’s hand and arced gracefully into Futakuchi’s awaiting hands.

Life flashing before his eyes, Shirabu scrambled to get back to his feet.

Yahaba laughed and grabbed hold of Shirabu’s waist, pulling him back to the floor and sitting on top of his back.

Shirabu struggled, but Yahaba was much bigger than him and he could only watch Futakuchi look at the photo and smirk.

“Aww,” he said, passing the phone to Ennoshita. “You guys usually canoodle in the basement when you have guests over?”

“We were not canoodling!” Shirabu freed one arm from Yahaba’s grip and ineffectively punched the other setter in the gut.

Yahaba grunted and loosened his grip for a millisecond.

Shirabu tried to dart away, but Yahaba’s focus was back in a second and Shirabu only achieved getting pinned on his back now.

He watched upside down as Ennoshita and Akaashi smiled at the photo.

“Fuck, I’m gonna kill Yuuji when—”

Yahaba realized too and looked back toward the basement stairs. “Where is he?”

At that moment, Terushima barreled up the stairs, arms completely full of stuff. He threw the battery powered lantern and candles onto the couch, leaving only a black book in his hands. “YAHABA, KEEP HOLDING KENJIROU DOWN, I FOUND BABY PICTURES!!!”

“WHAT!?” Shirabu screamed over the others’ laughter. “WHERE THE HELL DID THAT EVEN COME FROM?”

“Found it on the shelf!” Yuuji beamed, opening the cover of the scrapbook.

Futakuchi, Akaashi, and Ennoshita grinned and clustered around Terushima.

“Wait, I want to see too!” Yahaba whined, trying to hold Shirabu's fists away from his face while avoiding getting bucked off.

Terushima hopped over and sat down on Shirabu's chest, restricting his movements yet more. When Shirabu tried to grab at the book, Terushima lightly smacked him away.

Yahaba snatched the book away and Terushima shifted to bother Shirabu some more.

“I'm gonna suffocate if you guys don't get off me,” Shirabu gasped, poised to try pushing Terushima off.

Akaashi came over and perched himself on Shirabu's legs to look at the scrapbook, Futakuchi and Ennoshita not far behind, kneeling on the floor, looking over Yahaba's shoulder.

“Guys, I'm serious, leave me alone!” Shirabu moaned.

Terushima held his flailing arms still, grinning and softly shushing him and putting a finger to his lips.

Shirabu halfheartedly tried to bite him.

Futakuchi glanced over, feigning irritation. “Hey, can you guys keep the biting in the bedroom? Or the basement apparently, wherever you do it.”

Shirabu blushed. “Fuck off! Close the damn book!”

Akaashi pointed at a page of the book. “Shirabu, were you blond as a child?”

Shirabu stopped struggling momentarily. “Um, my hair was a bit lighter, yes...”

Terushima immediately let go of Shirabu and snatched the book, gasping.

Futakuchi snickered. “Well this explains a lot about you, doesn't it.”

“You had such fat cheeks!” Terushima said excitedly.

“On top and bottom,” Futakuchi added.

“Just give me the fucking book!” Shirabu struggled with renewed ferocity.

Terushima flipped pages rapidly. “Oh MY GOSH...”

The phone suddenly started ringing from the kitchen.

“Okay, guys, please let me up!”

Terushima hopped up. “I'll get the phone!”

Futakuchi crawled over, tipping Shirabu's chin back to smoothly slide into Terushima’s abandoned spot on Shirabu’s chest.

“Fucking hell, you weigh so much more than Yuuji!”

Yahaba turned to look at Shirabu. “Are you calling my boyfriend fat?”

Shirabu glared. “He's sitting on my lungs, I think I have the right to call him whatever I want.”

Terushima skipped back into the room, phone against his ear. “Okay, mom. Here he is!” He offered the phone to Shirabu.

“Why's your mom calling?” Shirabu whispered, covering the receiver.

“It’s  _ your _ mom.”

Futakuchi laughed at the horrified expression on Shirabu's face.

“Don’t call my mom ‘mom’.” Shirabu shook his head and put the phone to his ear. “Hi, mom.”

“Uh, Kenjirou?” Terushima’s mother asked.

Shirabu’s eyes widened. “I—! Sorry, you—!”

Terushima burst out laughing and Futakuchi high fived him.

Shirabu leveled his voice. “Sorry. Pardon me. How are you?”

“I’m well, I just wanted to make sure you boys were okay or if I should come get you.”

“Oh, we’re alright. And the other guys are still here so. Our power’s out but it could come back on eventually.”

“Okay, well you let me know if there’s anything you need and I’ll figure out how to get over there. Your parents being out of town during this bad of a storm worries me!”

“Thank you for the concern. We’re doing alright. And... Sorry for how I picked up.”

She laughed, a light bubbly sound and Shirabu couldn’t help glance at Terushima briefly. “Kenjirou, don’t worry, I thought it was cute. You can call me mom if you want to!”

The color drained from Shirabu’s face. “Ah, um. Okay. Anyhow, thanks for calling, have a good rest of your night.”

“‘Have a good rest of your night...’?”

Kenjirou could hear the teasing in her voice. He was getting remarkably bad at refusing that tone of voice and he mentally cursed his boyfriend and his entire family. He sighed, feeling his cheeks heat up. “Mom,” he mumbled.

She was smiling, Shirabu could tell. “You too, Kenjirou. Make sure you give your own parents a call too to let them know of the situation.”

“I will, thank you.” Shirabu hung up curtly.

Terushima was doubled over with laughter.

Shirabu was still being sat on so he couldn’t do a whole lot. “I hate you. SO MUCH!” he yelled, throwing the phone.

Terushima dodged, still giggling. “I got you gooood, Kenjirou!!!”

“Yeah, good for you,” Shirabu grunted sarcastically. “Can you guys get off me now? I actually can’t breathe.”

The three stood off of him and Shirabu sat up, taking a deep breath and coughing.

Terushima handed the phone back to Shirabu and he snatched it away, dialing numbers.

“Who are you calling?” Yahaba asked.

“My parents to let them know when they come home on Monday, they’re going to find five dead teenagers in their house and I will be somewhere with no extradition laws with Japan.”

Shirabu walked out of the room, phone against his ear while the others rolled their eyes or laughed.

After only a few seconds, the other line picked up.

“Hello?”

“Dad. How’s the trip going?”

“Well. Are you faring alright on your own?”

“I’m not alone, Yuuji stayed over last night and he and my other friends are over right now. Have you seen the news lately?”

“I haven’t checked recently. Did you get that snow they predicted?”

“Yeah, about a meter of it and the power’s out.”

“Really! Are you guys doing alright?”

“So far. I was able to find the lantern pretty easily and that's doing okay to light up the living room.”

“Good. Make sure you guys stay warm with the heat being off.”

Shirabu paused. He hadn't stopped to consider that. The electricity being out meant no furnace. “Got it.”

“Just pile on the blankets when you all go to bed. There's a battery powered heater in the basement if you can find it.”

“I'll go look for it. Thanks, dad.”

“Of course. Have a good rest of your night.”

“You too. Bye.”

When Shirabu walked back into the living room, there was a game of charades in progress. Futakuchi eventually got everyone to guess parrot though he was not a great actor.

Futakuchi sat back down on the couch and called on Terushima. Yahaba crawled back into his boyfriend’s lap, letting Futakuchi kiss him affectionately.

“Can we use props?” Terushima asked.

“As long as you're not going to draw anything, yes. And it has to be something in this room,” Ennoshita decided.

Terushima grabbed Shirabu and pulled him into a kiss.

Shirabu struggled but Terushima held onto him firmer.

“Gayyyyyy!” Yahaba yelled.

“You got it!” Terushima exclaimed, pulling away.

Everyone laughed, Shirabu swiped his hand across his mouth and glared.

“Your turn, Shirabu,” Ennoshita said.

“I think I should get a freebie for having to be a part of that.” He gestured to Terushima.

“Hey, you should just be glad we didn’t decide to play truth or dare. You could be kissing Akaashi.”

“I’m not going to kiss Akaashi.” Shirabu narrowed his eyes.

“I’m a better kisser anyway,” Terushima chirped pulling Shirabu into his lap.

Shirabu struggled away and sat on a separate cushion of the couch. “Yeah, not that one though.”

“What part of it was wrong?” Terushima looked vaguely hurt.

“All the parts involving you.”

“Ohhh!” Yahaba yelled, earning him a light smack from Futakuchi.

“Do-over then!” Terushima balled his hands into fists, looking determined.

“Yuuji, don’t kiss me in front of other people...”

“C’mon, Shirabu, you’re allowed to show a little affection.” Ennoshita was laying with his head on Akaashi’s thigh and Akaashi was playing with his hair gently.

Yahaba was still sitting on Futakuchi, their arms around each other.

Shirabu glared at Terushima, whom he was not touching. “No.”

“Just sit with me?”

Shirabu moved slightly closer so their legs touched, but that was it.

“Are you cold?” Terushima asked, noting Shirabu’s slight tremble.

“Not too bad. When do you think we’ll get power back?”

“Not sure. Let me get you a jacket!”

“I can—”

Terushima had already bounded out of the living room.

“Grab me some socks while you’re at it!” Shirabu called after him.

“What a sweetheart.” Futakuchi winked. “Headline, Terushima Yuuji, Nicest Person on the Planet.

Yahaba gave him puppy eyes. “What about me? I’m nice too?”

“Shigeru, you’re a demon, don’t lie to them.”

Yahaba considered this for a second, then sat back happily, accepting his alternate title.

Ennoshita stood up to reenact a scene from Star Wars, the others were able to guess pretty easily. He was a much better than Futakuchi, as Yahaba made sure to point out.

While Akaashi was pretending to be an owl, Terushima jumped down the stairs, some balled up fabric in his hands.

“Yuuji, that’s  _ your _ jacket,” Shirabu said rolling his eyes but knowing the selection was completely intentional.

Shirabu pulled on his socks then Terushima yanked the jacket on over Shirabu’s head and pulled his arms through the sleeves, though the cuffs stuck out past his fingertips.

The others were smiling, watching Shirabu try to push the sleeves up while Terushima sat on the couch, draping his legs over Shirabu’s lap.

Shirabu shoved him away, then was called to go act something out. He gave a half-hearted attempt at miming a photographer then sat back down.

Terushima took a turn after him, animatedly waddling around and pretending to slide on his stomach.

“Penguin,” Shirabu muttered quietly.

Yahaba yelled over him. “Oh are you a duck!?”

Terushima shook his head and “flapped” his “flippers”.

“What about a chicken??” Yahaba fell off of Futakuchi, slapping Shirabu’s leg a few times in frustration when Terushima shook his head again.

“He’s a penguin,” Shirabu tried again but Yahaba was standing on the couch, bouncing slightly.

“Get down, Shigeru!” Futakuchi pulled his boyfriend back into his lap.

“Oh, are you a penguin, Terushima?” Ennoshita asked.

“Yep, you got it!!” Terushima grinned and gave the spiker a high five before flopping back down next to Shirabu while Yahaba stood up to take his next turn.

“I’m surprised you couldn’t guess that one, Kenjirou,” Terushima said quietly, putting his arm around Shirabu’s shoulders.

Shirabu shrugged him off. “I did, actually. Yahaba was just screaming over me.”

Terushima smiled softly and looked back up at Yahaba’s rough acting skills. “You know what would make this night even better?”

Shirabu glared at him. “The sweet release of death?”

Terushima laughed out loud. “Silly! All I want for Christmas is time with you.”

“Idiot, you’re spending time with me right now.” Shirabu blushed and looked away.

Terushima slid his hand around Shirabu’s waist. “Let me be affectionate? The others aren’t going to care, Kenjirou.”

Shirabu narrowed his eyes and studied Terushima’s face, noting the dazed look in his eyes, indicating the late hour of the night was starting to get to him.

After Yahaba’s charade was over, Shirabu spoke to the group. “We should probably consider going to bed. Even if the power doesn’t come back on, there are plenty of extra jackets and blankets everywhere that it shouldn’t be too bad.”

“Kenjirou, it’s not that late yet!” Terushima whined.

“It is for you. You were up early,” Shirabu responded softly.

“I’m tired for sure,” Ennoshita added, possibly just for Terushima’s benefit.

The others were agreeing and within a few minutes they were all headed upstairs.

Shirabu directed the others to respective guest bedrooms while Terushima pulled him into his own room.

Shirabu leaned against the wall and exhaled slowly.

Terushima played the flashlight over him. “You okay?”

Shirabu let the extended sleeves of Terushima’s hoodie hang over his fingertips. “Yeah. Just glad to be done with this day. I’ll be at ease when everyone else goes home tomorrow.”

“You don’t like this?” Terushima asked, flopping back onto the bed. “It’s so much fun having everyone over! I want to never have to go to bed.”

Shirabu smirked, exchanging his jeans for sweatpants and sitting on the edge of the bed. “All I want for Christmas is a silent night. Not everyone can be a relentless extrovert like you, Yuuji.”

Terushima rolled his eyes and pulled the blankets over them both. “Fair enough. But it was fun, right?”

Shirabu rolled his eyes. “I mean aside from the throwing food, picking up playing cards, losing power, having pictures taken of us, being sat on, being teased about my appearance as a kid, being tricked into calling your mother ‘mom’ and then messily kissed in front of the others, sure.”

Terushima sat up, dragging the blankets off of their bodies.

“Hey, quit it!” Shirabu grabbed for the covers.

“Are you actually mad?”

“What?”

“I don't want you to actually be upset. I forget sometimes that you have a lame sense of humor and don't have as much fun as I do.”

Shirabu blinked. “Lay down, nerd.”

Terushima went back down, still facing his boyfriend and waiting for an answer.

Shirabu sighed and rolled onto his side to face Terushima, even though they could hardly see each other. “Yes, I do actually have fun. Somehow. I'm not sure how but I always look back on the time the six of us spend together and I'm happy thinking about it. So despite being teased, touched, and annoyed, I like it.”

Terushima lit up, Shirabu could tell even in the darkness.

“Good! Because I like it too and I think the others like our group! And I want you to be happy!”

Shirabu chuckled softly, leaning forward to plant a quick kiss on Terushima's lips.

Terushima put his hands around Shirabu's waist and pulled him to lay on his chest.

“Hey now,” Shirabu said, but he was grinning, “We have people on the other side of the wall. We gotta keep things quiet over here.”

Terushima smiled softly, not letting go of Shirabu. “I know. Sleep close to me anyway.”

Shirabu put his head against Terushima's chest. “I'm not going anywhere.”

 

Yahaba and Futakuchi stood in the adjacent room, ears pressed against the wall.

“Aww, how sweet!” Yahaba cooed softly, clasping his hand over his chest.

“So they  _ do _ know how to be an actual couple...” Futakuchi said. “Amazing.”

“I didn't think Shirabu knew what emotions were... Do you think they've ever actually done anything before?”

“Probably not.” Futakuchi pushed Yahaba onto the bed. “Wanna show ‘em how it's done?”

 

At some point in the night, the power came back online and the house warmed itself back up.

Terushima woke up a little after six. He was on the verge of uncomfortably warm, but when he noticed the sound of the furnace working to get the house back up to its normal temperature, he was just glad they had power back. Shirabu had moved off his chest at some point in the night and was sprawled on his back, breathing gently. The window let in the white light of the snow-covered outside and Terushima smiled down at his boyfriend. He looked so peaceful like this. Terushima thought about waking him up to share in the morning’s majesty but rethought it, wanting to let him sleep as late as he wanted on a morning he should’ve had to himself. He rose and pulled the curtains closed, darkening the room the way Shirabu liked it.

He walked back over to the bed and placed his hand on Shirabu’s chest, tugging the covers slightly off to regulate his temperature. He left a small kiss on Shirabu’s cheek then left the room silently.

Then immediately ran back in.

He grabbed a piece of paper at random off Shirabu’s desk, hoping it wasn’t too important.

“Kenjirou, I’m going to make breakfast for the others and make sure they’re quiet, sleep or just stay up here as long as you want. I know Christmas is a few days out still and I have other things for you but. Have a silent morning too.”

Terushima left the piece of paper on the bed next to Shirabu’s face so he’d see it when he woke up. If ever.

He was back in the bedroom within five minutes to stick a blue gift wrapping bow that he'd found in the closet onto the paper.

Ennoshita and Akaashi came downstairs about a half hour after Terushima had emerged and he offered them food.

“Let’s wait to eat until the others are up,” Ennoshita slipped his hand into Akaashi’s paying him much more attention than Terushima’s question.

“Or at least Futakuchi and Yahaba,” Akaashi said, not taking his own eyes off Ennoshita. “It’ll be lunch before Shirabu’s up if what you say is true, Terushima.”

Terushima smiled slightly. “Yeah. Though last night was early, you never know with him.”

Yahaba jumped the last seven steps of the staircase, looking like sunshine and rainbows. Futakuchi trudged down the stairs behind him, rubbing at his eyes and yawning.

“Morning,” Futakuchi mumbled. “I’m gonna let the dog out.”

Either Yahaba didn’t hear the comment or he wasn’t offended by it in the least.

Futakuchi opened the front door and Yahaba pulled on his sneakers and jumped into the snow.

“He’s wearing a t shirt...” Akaashi noted, sipping a mug of coffee.

“That he is,” Futakuchi shut the door and motioned for Terushima to pour him some coffee too. “Hopefully he’ll get hypothermia and stop jumping on me while I’m sleeping because he wants to go play in the snow.”

Ennoshita sat down on Akaashi’s lap at the kitchen table and Akaashi immediately threaded his fingers into Ennoshita’s hair. “Is he a morning person...”

Futakuchi scratched his head, yawning again. “Nope. But he’s a winter person. Which is worse?”

Futakuchi had just sat down to start on his coffee when Yahaba knocked on the front door. He sighed, stood up and let him in.

Yahaba was shivering and the bottom cuffs of his joggers were soaked.

Futakuchi smirked. “Not the best idea you’re realizing?”

Yahaba ignored the comment. “Can I have more hot chocolate?”

Terushima nodded excitedly and jumped to make the drink.

“So what plans do you guys all have for Christmas?” Ennoshita smiled contentedly and sipped his coffee. “I’m going to have family in town so we specifically can’t have any impromptu volleyball practices.”

Akaashi blinked. “Knowing your team, there will be anyway. Just remember how to say ‘no’ to them. Christmas is an important time of year to be with family.”

“Are you going to be with family too, Akaashi?” Yahaba asked, now happily drinking hot chocolate and sitting on Futakuchi’s lap.

Akaashi nodded. “We usually spend a few days at my grandparents’ house. How about you guys?”

Yahaba grinned and ran a hand through Futakuchi’s hair. “Kenji and I are going out that night.”

Futakuchi stole a few kisses and ran his hand up Yahaba’s side. “Best Christmas present ever: getting to spend time alone with Shigeru.”

“Alright we get it, you guys can calm down now,” Akaashi muttered, though he let Ennoshita kiss his cheek affectionately. “Terushima?”

Terushima could barely keep from bouncing in place. “Christmas eve I’m going to go with Kenjirou to his aunt’s house then I’ll spend the night here, then in the morning we’re both gonna go with my family to my grandparents’ house.”

“That’s really cute.” Ennoshita smiled. “Do you sleep here a lot?”

“Not too often, only on weekends and some of the time he comes to my house.”

“He doesn’t seem like the best sleeping buddy,” Yahaba contemplated.

“Oh, no, he’s good. He’s more affectionate than he likes to let on in public.”

“Maybe he’ll be tired enough this morning that I’ll be able to hold him for a while.”

 

Shirabu jolted awake as he shifted and his hand touched something that wasn’t a blanket. He opened his eyes and touched the paper, pulling it closer to read it. He paused and listened closely. Only silence met his ears. The clock read 9:07. Terushima never let him sleep this late, he always got restless and came back upstairs to kiss him into consciousness... And the fact that he'd gotten the others to be quiet too was impressive.

He grabbed his phone off the bedside table, trying to clear his vision enough to text, but it wasn't working particularly well.

“Yuuji com e her” he sent. Close enough, he'd get the gist, Shirabu decided.

Shirabu peeled the sticky side of the bow off the paper and stuck it to the top of his head, slightly off center. He propped himself up on his elbows, willing himself to wake up a little more. But the room was warm and mornings just didn't agree with him. He couldn't stop his eyes from closing even as he struggled to prop himself up against the headboard.

Terushima hadn't gotten the text right away, he and the others had been eating breakfast and talking. Five minutes after Shirabu had sent the message, Terushima looked at his phone and suddenly stood up from the table.

“He's awake!” Terushima said excitedly, running for the stairs.

Terushima softly opened the bedroom door, not entirely positive what to expect of Shirabu's state of consciousness. He was fast asleep once again, propped up against the headboard with the bow in his hair. Terushima grinned and stood by the edge of the bed, placing a hand on Shirabu's shoulder.

“You awake there, Kenjirou?” He asked softly.

Shirabu stirred and shifted, moaning softly.

“Good morning.” Terushima gave his brightest smile, then flicked at the bow in Shirabu's hair. “What's this?”

“Oh. I have other stuff for you when it's actually Christmas but you got me a peaceful morning so I had to get you an early present too.”

Terushima just tilted his head slightly. “What do you mean?”

Shirabu smiled tiredly and leaned forward to wrap his arms around Terushima's neck. “It's me. Carry me downstairs?”

Terushima smiled broadly, laughing. He scooped Shirabu up, supporting his legs and back.

Shirabu kept his hands around Terushima's neck and buried his face in his chest.

“You're a sleepy one today, aren't you.”

Shirabu didn’t respond, just clung tighter, glad that his boyfriend was strong enough to comfortably carry him. Shirabu felt them go down the stairs and heard Yahaba giggling.

“Did you bring a friend, Terushima?”

“I did!” Terushima’s voice was warmer than the sunlight shining on Shirabu’s back as they sat down at the table. “Headline, Kenjirou’s Bad at Mornings and Will be Tired for a Little While Probably.”

Yahaba grinned. “Headline, Perpetually Angry Setter is Stupidly Soft-Looking in the Mornings!”

Shirabu did his best to glare but he didn’t think it was received correctly.

“Can I pet him?” Yahaba stood up, reaching out a hand.

Shirabu blinked in confusion, not removing his face from Terushima's shirt.

“Normally you can't touch him without getting punched but it seems like he's pretty mellow right now,” Yahaba elaborated.

“Oh! Yeah sure!” Terushima said happily, pulling Shirabu away from his chest.

Shirabu didn't particularly want to be touched by anyone other than his boyfriend but he only blinked tiredly as Yahaba put his hand on Shirabu's head.

“Headline, Human Pets Shirabu and Lives to Tell the Tale!!”

Futakuchi laughed. “He's so tame! Can I rub his stomach?”

Shirabu grabbed at Terushima weakly, struggling to find words or effective actions.

Terushima hesitated for a second before adjusting his hold again to allow Futakuchi access.

Futakuchi scratched Shirabu’s shirt, grinning at the glare Shirabu was giving him paired with feeble movements to stop him.

Terushima slid out from underneath his boyfriend, leaving him swaying gently in the chair by himself.

Shirabu opened his mouth to ask him to stay, but it came out as a small whimper.

Yahaba immediately burst out laughing and hopped over to Terushima’s chair, pulling Shirabu into his lap.

Shirabu writhed out of Yahaba’s arms and landed on his hands and knees on the tile floor.

“Hey, careful!” Terushima dropped to the floor next to Shirabu, lowering his voice as he looked into Shirabu’s eyes to be sure he was alright. “Be gentle with him in the mornings...”

Shirabu stayed sitting on the floor for a bit, sipping the mug of coffee that Terushima had gotten up to bring him.

He took a few sips and looked the smallest bit more aware. After taking a large gulp of the hot liquid, Shirabu glared up at the people sitting at the table.

“Yahaba, you have twelve minutes to get out of my house and take your damn boyfriend with you.”

Yahaba laughed and stood up. “The streets are finally clear so we can leave. We were all really just waiting for you to wake up, Shirabu.”

Shirabu stood up, using the table and Terushima’s hand for support. He took a seat back in Terushima’s lap. “Oh. That’s... polite. Thank you.”

Akaashi stood up from the table as well, Ennoshita quick to follow. “We should be going as well. Thank you for your hospitality, Shirabu.”

Shirabu struggled to get to his feet and Terushima supported him with hands on his waist.

Ennoshita zipped up his coat and put a hand on the doorknob. “We’ll have to do something like this again soon, guys. I had a lot of fun. Thank you for hosting, Shirabu.”

“‘Course,” Shirabu said, waving slightly.

“Merry Christmas.”

Shirabu blinked in surprise as Ennoshita held his arms slightly apart. Shirabu took a small step forward to receive the hug. “Merry Christmas,” he told Ennoshita softly.

Shirabu was moved immediately into another loose hug from Akaashi and he could tell the taller setter found comfort from the embrace.

Yahaba let go of Terushima to wrap his arms around Shirabu. “Merry Christmas!”

“You too—!” Feeling a hand under his leg and his feet leave the floor, Shirabu flung himself out of Yahaba’s grasp. “None of that, you’re done now!”

Yahaba laughed but surrendered and backed away.

Futakuchi looked at Shirabu innocently. “C’mere.”

Shirabu smiled slightly and joined the hug.

Futakuchi laughed and rested his head on top of Shirabu’s. “Damn, you’re short—”

“Okay, get the fuck out of my house.” Shirabu pulled away from the hugging and opened the front door. “Like, right now.”

The others laughed, waving as they strolled out the front door.

Shirabu watched them from the open doorway, chatting amongst themselves and exchanging some more hugs before getting into the various vehicles they’d taken to get there.

Shirabu barely had time to take a deep breath before Terushima was grabbing him from behind.

“Hey, watch it!” Shirabu snapped, but he was grinning.

“Do you want me to leave too?”

“Um. Do you want to leave?”

“Not really.”

“Good.” Shirabu turned to smile up at Terushima. “I want you to stay.”

“For the rest of my life?”

“Um, no.”

“Why not!” Terushima mock-whined, pulling them both into the living room and onto the couch.

Shirabu giggled as he was pinned to the cushions underneath Terushima and his face was peppered with quick, eager kisses.

“Kenjirou, I want to be here with you forever!”

“Eh. My parents probably wouldn't object.” Shirabu smiled softly, reaching up to land a few kisses of his own.

“But would  _ you  _ object?”

Shirabu grinned. “I don't think I would.”

“Headline: I have the best boyfriend in the world,” Terushima said, smiling.

“Pfftt. Read all about it.”

Terushima rested his head against Shirabu's chest. “Gladly.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this, it means a lot to me and I personally extend my gratitude!!!
> 
> The biggest thank you to [Starlity](http://starlity.tumblr.com) for being my best friend and for screaming with me every single day and producing all the headcanons to make these disasters happen!!! Everything you do for me means so much and this is all I can hope to do to repay you!!! So let it be known that you are the most incredible person on Earth and I'd be incomplete without you! I love you, girl; you know that but I'll say it again and again anyway because our friendship means the entire world to me!
> 
> And to everyone who sat through this mess, thank you again and I hope life is treating you wonderfully! Whether it's Winter or Summer, whether you celebrate Christmas or not, whether you're with family, friends, or no one in particular, this is an amazing time of year to be glad you're alive. Appreciate the people in your life and love yourself just as much ;) Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, etc. Have a good one, people!
> 
>  
> 
> Come scream at me. I'm lonely  
> tumblr: @silveramoebasquid


End file.
